A Metal Rose
by GargoyleSama
Summary: [spdficforvals] Support people need love too.  Kat Manx gets a gift from a secret admirer that loves her dearly.


Notice: The owning of Power Rangers: SPD or the original Dekarangers is not mine.

-

Doctor Katherine Manx walked through the corridors of the Space Patrol Delta Earth Base with a half scowl on her felinoid face. Everything was pink and hears and roses today. It was annoying to her at the very least. She knew that there would be very few people devoting their attention to work today, and things needed to get done.

The Commander had explained the custom to her when she first arrived on the planet, but she still didn't follow it. A superfluous holiday, all things considered. Of course, if there was someone that paid attention to her things would be different, though she wouldn't admit that to herself.

She entered through the doorway to her lab and let loose a feral growl to help her frustration. She noticed it right away. It wasn't there when she left the night before. Quickly she picked up a scanner and set it to task on the offending object on her desk. The white paper set off the metallic red hearts on it. The thought that someone had been in HER lab getting ready for some tryst…

The scanner's beep brought her out of her thoughts. Nothing unusual showed up from the scan so she decided to close in on it and dispose of it, and whoever had left it. As she picked up the deftly wrapped box, she noticed something highly unusual about it. Her name was blazoned upon it. Before her name was To:. She stopped and placed the box down and sat down to look closer at it. The name of the person it was from was no where to be found. She then noticed that there was an envelope on her desk also. It was a red envelope.

Slowly picking it up and holding it to the light she was unable to discern the contents of it. She thought about checking it for finger prints or DNA traces, but found herself slowly opening it. She withdrew the contents from the sleeve of paper.

It was obviously handmade. Construction paper and glitter, along with glue were the main components of the front. A large red heart adorned the pink background. An arrow of gold glitter appeared to pierce it. Opening the card it simply stated, 'Happy Valentines Day from someone that has had their heart stolen by you. I could never find you guilty of it, though.'

Kat half frowned, half smiled at the card. The smile was that someone was smitten with her; the frown was because she couldn't think of whom it could be. Sighing, she slowly undid the tape on the present. The paper was slowly opened up, revealing that it was one piece, cleanly cut. The box was, by all descriptions, plain. Kat took purchase of the edge and opened it, revealing its contents, tissue paper.

Tissue paper in pink and white was the fist thing that was apparent in the box. She began peeling away the layers of paper and came to the hidden contents. It was a flower, of a sort. It was made of metal. Kat held it up to her eyes. The petals and leaves appeared to be welded to the stem, but she wasn't familiar with the technique, since it was unlike any that she had seen before. The metal appeared to be iron and had what appeared to be hammer blows to it. She set the flower down; it appeared to be made to rest a certain way. Kat realized that it was intended to be used as a paperweight. Smiling she set the gift on the stack of purchase orders that she had to get through. She perched the card, half opened, on her desk so it kept catching her eye.

She was about to start her paperwork for the day, but kept thinking who could have given her the gift and card. The color pink kept catching her eye, but the only connection that had was rejected. She returned to her work.

Soon, the door opened and in came her assistant and equipment tester, Boom. She looked up at him and noticed that he had a large grin on his face, well larger than normal anyway.

"Good Morning, Kat, how are you today?"

"I'm in a surprisingly good mood, to tell the truth. It seems that I have a secret admirer."

Boom's smile got larger, if that was possible. This Kat noticed. "Do you have any idea who it is?"

"Not a clue," she said with a smirk of realization. "I wish whoever it was would give me a clue."

"W-w-well, maybe there is a clue in the present or something."

Kat held up the metallic rose. "This is the present. Want to take a look at it?"

"Sure, I'd love to help you." Boom crossed the few steps between them and took the rose from her. He held it at different angles.

"I haven't seen that type of welding before."

"Oh, it's an old type used in forging. You know, metal working using fire and hand tools. You take both parts up to cherry red, and then work them together. The metal fuses together," Boom said not paying attention to the indicated weld.

He felt her soft hands on his as the rose was removed. He felt the back of one of those soft hands against his cheek. His eyes closed as he luxuriated in the touch. A slight moan escaped his lips as he a soft kiss lit upon his other cheek.

"Thank you, Boom. You don't know how much what you did means to me."


End file.
